Damon x Elena (4x07) - Alive
by spanda23
Summary: This is my interpretation of what went on in 4x07. I'm thinking of doing more so if you like this one let me know.


Damon crosses the parlor floor with two glasses of whisky as he hands a glass of whiskey to elena, she takes it.  
-**Elena**- "Thanks." she says with a frustrated sigh as she puts the glass to her lips and drinks.  
Damon sits down on the couch beside her.  
-**Damon**- "I was being polite, I thought you hated whiskey." he says looking at her. She looks frustrated and tired and just all around worn out.  
- **Elena**- "my brother wants to kill me."  
-Damon- "welcome to the club." he says with a small smile as he raises his glass of whiskey to clink with Elena's. She smiles softly and brings her glass to meet his. Elena still smiling at Damon takes a sip of whiskey. Damon sees the frustration on her faces as she brings the glass down.  
-**Elena**- "Jeremy wants to kill me, Stefan wants to fix me, and Caroline flat out admitted that she doesn't like me this way." She breaths a deep breath before continuing. "I think it's safe to say that I'm not cut out for this whole vampire thing."  
-**Damon**- "You want to know what I think?" he asks waiting for some kind of indication from her to continue.  
She shifts herself on the couch, facing more towards him.  
-**Damon**- "I don't think I've ever seen you more alive." he says with a comforting smile. Elena smiles and looks down at her glass. Thoughts running through her mind of everything that has happened, not just today, but since the Salvatore brothers came in to her life. Elena looks back up at Damon.  
-**Elena**- "That dance that they did today... kinda remind me of when.." Damon cuts in before she has a chance to finish.  
-**Damon**- "... when we danced together." he says with a smile that tells her that he was thinking the same thoughts she was. Their minds were taken back to the day of the Miss Mystic Falls dance and when they shared a intimate dance together. Elena nods her had and smiles. Damon looks at her and wonders if this really happening. Elena takes a deep breath and continues.  
-**Elena**- "I wanted to dance with you today." she says with her head down before shifting her eyes up to look at Damon.  
Damon looks at her, gives a small smile, and looks away. He taps his fingers on the glass before setting it down on the table. He picks up Elenas glass. Elena is confused as to why he took her glass away. She looks at him as he stands up and puts is hand out for her to take. Elena can't believe that he's standing before her, not asking the question to dance with her but just simply letting her take the chance. Damon smiles back at her with his hand still reaching for her to take. Elena grabs his hand as his fingers enclose around hers. She stands up as he leads her to in front of the fire place. He stands before her and brings her closer to him. He puts out his left hand for her to take. He is mesmerized by the moment her hand fits in to his palm. He looks back at her as they begin to sway. They are close as Elena looks up at his beautiful blue eyes and wonders why it took her so long to see the beauty and passion in this man. The both rest their foreheads against one another as they get closer and sway. Elena closes her eyes and is glad to be in front of a fire to take the chills away from her body. Damon twirls her away from her. As Elena comes back towards Damon to reaches out and cups her hand behind his neck as their lips crash down on each other. Damon sighs in the kiss and inside his head all the thoughts of everything that has happened to get up this point comes crashes in from of him. His thoughts disappear as their kiss deepens. Elena moans as she uses her vampire abilities to push Damon against the wall, destroying a lamp and table in the process. Damon is taken aback by this forceful nature from Elena. As their lips crash down on each other once more. Elena kisses Damon as she is positioned between his legs. Their bodies so close to each other not an inch of space between them. Elena separates the kiss before she rips open Damon shirt, sending buttons flying in every direction. Without a moment of hesitation Damon uses his vampire abilities to move them on the side of the fireplace before crashes his lips down on hers. Elena hikes her right leg up on Damons hip as he slips a hand underneath it to steady it as his other hand slips behind her back to cup her waist to keep her up. Elena's hand are in Damons hair as she grabs a handful and tugs. Their tongues intertwining as they moan in to each other. The vamp speed towards Damon room and strip off each other clothes. Elena pushes Damon on to the bed and straddles him. He looks up at her with lust in his eyes as she bends down to kiss him. He flips her over so he has the advantage of her and kisses her again. Damon kisses down Elena's breasts as their bodies mesh together. He brings himself back up to kiss her neck as she takes the advantage to kiss every inch of skin that she can, from the neck to the shoulder to his upper arms. Damon kisses her once more before he slips down to kiss her stomach. It's a sensitive area as Elena thrusts her back up for as Damon's tongue comes out to nip at the sensitive skin. Elena's hands find his hair and she grabs. The feelings are almost to intense for her to take so she flips him over and works herself down to his stomach. She can tell it's a sensitive area for him to by the way he arches his back towards her and moans and out reaches his arms to grab the pillows behind him. Elena moves back up and kisses him before he sits them both up and kisses her so softly but passionately. Damon slips his hands up Elena's back and unhooks her bra and slowly starts taking it off her shoulders. He does this slowly so that he can take in every second of it. The bra falls away to reveal perfect breasts with taunt nipples. He bends his head down to take one of the hard buds in to his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. Elena moans out in pleasure as he takes the other one in his mouth. Elena throws Damon back down on the bed in frustration. She snakes her way down his stomach and takes the hem of his boxers under he fingers before she slowly takes them down. Revealing a very hard shaft begging to be touched. She kisses him once more before she takes the erect shaft in to her mouth. She runs her tongue along the vein as Damon moans out with pleasure. She takes the sensitive head in her mouth and sucks gently. Damon thrusts his fingers in to her hair. He arches his back for her to take more of him. She sucks until he is about to explode. She lets him go as she looks back up at him and smiles. He flips her over wanting to pleasure her to the point that she took him to. She strips away her went panties and positions himself between her thighs. He inhales to smell of her and kisses and nips the inside of her thighs before he places his hot wet tongue on her most sensitive spot. He slides his tongue up and down her folds and sucks on her clit gently. She pushes her hips up in his face begging for more. She feels a smirk work up on his face as he looks up at her.  
-**Damon**- "Feel good?" he asks with mischief in his eyes.  
-**Elena**- "yes Damon, please don't stop."  
Damon pulls himself up and kisses her before positioning himself at her entrance. He pushes himself inside feeling her tight walls tighten around him. The both moan out in pleasure as the sensations over come them. Damon pulls out and pushes in gently. Elena hands fly to his backside as she pushes him down begging to be taken more forcefully. Damon answers her command and thrusts himself more forcefully. Elena flips down over and straddles him as she slides slowly down his erect dick as she takes him inch by inch. Elena bounces up and down as Damon claws his fingers in to her hips begging for more. Damon flips her over once more and thrusts himself in to her deeper and faster as the both moan out. Damon can feel Elena's walls pulsating around him telling him she's close for release. Damon can feel his own release quickly coming. Damon thrusts a few more times as both of them scream out and orgasm together. Damon lets out a breath as he collapses on top of her before falling to the side. They lay their breathing heavily as they both can't believe of what just happened between them. Elena looks over at Damon and sees he's looking over and her with a smile plastered to his face. Elena smiles back as Damon takes the covers and covers them up before taking Elena in his arms as they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
